Summer In Sacramento
by Savannah Phoenix
Summary: Lizzie and Miranda are on their summer break in Sacramento. Review Please.
1. Going to California

This is as if "Goodbye Hillridge Junior" and the movie had not existed. I made it so all characters were the same age and I made it so Lizzie lived in another state other than California. I have made them 16.  
  
~~~~~~~ "Girls, remember to call me once you get there! Be safe " Jo McGuire said to Lizzie and her best friend Miranda as their plane numbers were called. "Tell Karen that I told you to bring back pictures too!"  
  
"MOM!" Lizzie said.  
  
"What? You know I love to make scrapbooks, and besides your father and I haven't seen your cousin in two years. The last time I saw him was when you two started High School, remember?"  
  
"Mom, I will tell Aunt Karen, and we are going to be okay!" Lizzie said as she quickly wiped her bangs out of her face. Lizzie's hair was down, when she liked it best. "Mom, We've got to go. I love you. Bye!" At that Lizzie smiled and waved goodbye to her mother.  
  
"I can't believe that our parents are letting us go to California! And Alone too!" said Miranda. "Yea! Tell me about it! No moms or dads for a whole two weeks! The best part: NO MATT! We are free! Well, except for my Aunt Karen, but she's cool." Continued Lizzie.  
  
Miranda was smiling ear to ear and said "No Kate or Claire. We'll have sunny California all to ourselves!" Lizzie said, "Yea, but too bad Gordo couldn't come. He's stuck visiting his grandparents in New York. I hope he finds fun there." "You know Gordo will."  
  
"Lizzie, I know we are staying with your Aunt Karen, but what is there to do in California?" Miranda asked as she sat down in her coach seat of the airplane. "I mean my parents and I have been there before on our way back from Mexico, but we never stopped."  
  
Lizzie scratched her head and smiled. "I don't really know. My cousin will know. I'm sure he's got some cute friends we can hang out with or something!"  
  
Miranda gave a cat-like grin. "So, is this cousin of yours cute?" Lizzie made a disgusted look on her face. "EWW! Miranda! That's my cousin. Eww. " "You thought my cousin Carlos was cute!"  
  
"Okay. I did. But I was 14! I have a picture of him. See?" Lizzie whipped out a picture of her cute cousin. "Lizzie! He's adorable!" "I guess so Miranda."  
  
Miranda smiled happily and put on her earphones, while Lizzie flipped through a magazine. Both of them had fallen asleep on the flight. The night before they had both been up talking about their two weeks in Sacramento.  
  
Lizzie was awoken by a sharp jab of the elbow by another passenger's bag. "Miranda, get up we are in Sacramento." "Alright, I'm up McGuire. Who's taking us to your Aunt Karen's house?" "I dunno," started Lizzie, I think Karen is." Both the girls exited the plane, and proceeded to the baggage claims. The girls quickly found their bags. Lizzie and Miranda were standing in door of the room when all the passengers were leaving. Lizzie looked at her watch, they had been standing for thirty minutes when a girl who was about Lizzie's height with long black hair ran in frantically. The girl spotted Lizzie and Miranda and ran over to them.  
  
The girl flashed a nervous smile. "Are you two Lizzie and Miranda?" Lizzie looked uncomfortable as the girl asked who she was. She responded, "Y-yes." The girl was bending over huffing and puffing from running into the airport so fast. "I'm sorry I'm late. Ms Karen told me to pick you two up. She had an appointment. Are these your bags?" The girl bent down to help Lizzie with her bag, but Lizzie pushed them back and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl stopped and looked like she was asked a really hard math question and she didn't have a calculator to help her solve it. "Ohmigosh! I'm sorry!" The girl stuck out her hand to shake.  
  
"I'm Ren. Ren Stevens." 


	2. In Ren's Car

Last time I forgot to write a disclaimer. So this one will suffice. I do not own any of the present, previous, or upcoming characters. If I do own any of them, you will know! (For example Aunt Karen Twitty.) Obviously, I don't own Lizzie, Miranda, Jo, Gordo, Alan, Louis, Ren, Kate, or anyone one else. I like to be reviewed. It helps me mentally and gives me a good idea of what to write next. So, please review this one, and all of the new ones.  
  
~~~~~~~~ "I'm Ren. Ren Stevens."  
  
There was a silence as Lizzie and Miranda stared at the girl. The girl was wearing a pretty deep blue blouse and light blue capris. She looked like she had just run a marathon.  
  
"Ren, are you Karen's assistant?" Lizzie asked. She knew that Karen had recently taken a job up at the local radio station. Ren smiled gracefully, standing up straight. "Oh, no. I'm her neighbor. She had an emergency at the station. Anyway she asked me to pick up her niece. Are you girls ready to go?"  
  
Miranda stood there confused, while Lizzie spoke up. "Umm, yea. We are ready. We've got all our bags." "Yep I'm ready." Miranda added. As Ren walked away to find a cart for their suitcases and bags Miranda asked Lizzie about Ren, "Lizzie, do you remember Ren from last time you were here?" She responded, "Not really. I remember her mom was a senator and she had a weird little brother, like Matt. Why?" "Oh I don't know. She seems like she's running for 'Most Busy-Body' or something." Lizzie just laughed.  
  
Ren walked back up with a cart and helped Lizzie and Miranda put their bags on the cart. "So how long are you girl staying?" Lizzie answered "A couple weeks." Ren smiled and said as she started to roll the cart outside, "You know if you two get tired of staying with Karen you girls can stay at my house for a few nights." "Cool!" said Miranda and Lizzie in harmony.  
  
Ren rolled the cart up to a dark blue Chrysler Sebring. Ren started to fumble though her purse and said, "This is it." The girls smirked as they started to add their baggage to the trunk of the car.  
  
Ren handed Lizzie the key and told her to go ahead and start the car while she took back the cart. Lizzie plopped into the passenger seat and Miranda climbed though to the back. Lizzie sat there for a second after she had turned the key in the ignition. She could feel the cold bursts of air coming from the vents. She drew herself closer to the vent and breathed in the air. It was refreshing, since it was blazing outside.  
  
Miranda saw that Ren was coming back. Ren asked Miranda if she'd ever been to California. She knew Lizzie had. Miranda responded, "Oh, just a few times Ren. We never really stopped in California. My grandparents live in Mexico City." Ren slightly turned her head and smiled at Miranda after pressing the button to put the top down. As she returned her eyes back on to the road she fumbled with the radio. Finding the perfect song was imperative, especially with the top down. Ren started to back up and drove off to the Twitty residence.  
  
Lizzie was in a trance. Lizzie sat back and let the breeze sweep through her gorgeous blonde hair. Lizzie thought, "This is what California is all about. Being with your best friend, with the top down, and your hair whipping through he wind!" 


	3. The Game

In no time Ren and the girls arrived at Karen's house. It was very pretty. Just as she had remembered, except for the tire swing her and Alan had put up many years before. Ren, Miranda and Lizzie all jumped from the car. Ren popped the trunk and each girl had a bag of some kind in their hands, as an ecstatic Uncle Rob greeted them.  
  
Uncle Rob looked different from last time Lizzie had seen him. Last time Rob had blonde hair, much like Alan's, and it was short. This time, his hair was longer and was put back into a tight blonde ponytail. "Lizzie! My God, you have grown so much! You look great!" Lizzie smiled and hugged her uncle around the neck. "Uncle Rob, I missed you and Aunt Karen so much!" with that she hugged him a little bit tighter. After letting go, Lizzie turned to Miranda and said, "Rob, this is my best friend in the world-" But he cut her off. "Lets see you can't be David. You are much prettier than that picture Lizzie sent me. You must be Miranda." Miranda and Lizzie laughed. Miranda laughed because she was flattered, and Lizzie laughed because earlier that year she had dated David Gordon.  
  
"Well come on in. It's much to hot out here. Ren would you like to come in?" asked Rob. "Oh no thanks Mr. Rob, I've got to go home. It's my turn to prepare dinner." Replied Ren. "Well, you make sure that Alan brings me back some tako!" "Sure thing!" At that, Ren got in her car and drove not but three houses away.  
  
"MMM tacos!" Miranda yelled. Rob started to laugh. "What?" Miranda said. Rob proceeded to laugh. "I don't think your going to like this tako." Miranda looked confused. "Miranda," said Rob "T-A-K-O. Tako." Miranda still looked confused. "Tako is a type of sushi." Miranda gave a look of relief. "Sushi! I could go for some California rolls! What is Tako?" Rob smiled and simply said "Octopus" when he was ushering them through the door.  
  
After Miranda's face stopped twisting in disgust Rob told showed them where they were to sleep. They were to sleep in the room across the hall from Alan. "Alan is at Ren's house now. He wont be home until later. He said if you wanted to play his X-box you could go upstairs in his room. Girls I'm ordering pizza. I'm assuming no anchovies." Both girls snickered again and Lizzie said, "Cheese, please" as they started to climb the stairs.  
  
They entered Alan's room silently, frankly scared to see what they would see, and hoping that his room was as clean as David's. To their surprise it wasn't as dirty as they suspected. Lizzie started to turn on the game while Miranda was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Lizzie this is crazy. This room is awesome." Miranda said while looking around. Miranda spotted a picture frame and picked it up. It was a picture of Lizzie's cousin Alan and a boy who had short spiky black hair. He had a goofy smile. He had an arm around Alan and a girl who was pale and had long black hair.  
  
Lizzie had begun to play a game when Miranda shoved the picture in Lizzie's face and said, " I guess she knows how Gordo feels." But Lizzie wasn't looking at the girl. Her eyes were fixed on this raven-haired beauty with the crazy grin on his face. Lizzie ripped the frame from Miranda's hands. Lizzie caught herself staring at this beautiful stranger, and shook her head, to bring herself back to reality.  
  
"Yea I bet she does." Lizzie said nonchalantly as she moved her eyes back to the screen. Miranda put the picture back in its place and sat on the floor next to Lizzie. Soon they were battling aliens and finding treasures, and before they knew it, it was ten o'clock. Alan knew that his cousin was in his room playing the system with her friend. He could see the light from the television. Alan had brought his friend Louis over. They were going to get up early and look for jobs.  
  
Alan opened the door to his room and noticed that the television was on and his cousin and her friend were sprawled out on his floor sleeping. Alan, being a good cousin, walked into their room and put some comforters on their beds just in case they needed it, not like they would, but you'd never know.  
  
While Alan was in the next room, Louis casually walked into Alan's room thinking it was him watching television. "Hey man, this stuffs good. I haven't had any good-" He turned into Alan's room and saw the two girl sleeping undisturbed. Louis noticed one girl had black hair, much like Tawny's, and the other girl had blonde hair. Louis liked black hair, but loved blonde. Louis figured that the blonde was "Twitty's" cousin. Louis turned on a light.  
  
Lizzie was awoken from the light. She pushed herself up from the ground and turned around. She thought she was dreaming when she saw this guy that she had just seen in the picture. She smiled sweetly and rubbed her eyes to make sure he wasn't a mirage. He wasn't.  
  
When Lizzie sat up from her slumber, Louis noticed how beautiful she was. He smiled as Lizzie said "Hey." Louis lost all control of his mouth and mouthed "Hi." Lizzie smiled and said, "I'm Alan's cousin Lizzie. My friend here is Miranda. We'll be out of your way in a second." Lizzie nudged Miranda but she didn't wake.  
  
"I'm Louis. I'm Twitty's friend." Said Louis shyly. Lizzie laughed at the similarity of calling their friends by their last name. "So does Al-Twitty call you by your last name?" Louis said, "No, he calls me Lou, Louis, Lou- Dawg." Lizzie laughed. She thought, he's cute AND funny. "I better get her up." With that, Lizzie poked Miranda a little harder when Alan came in.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Said Miranda sleepily. Miranda walked right past both Alan and Louis, and right into their guestroom. Lizzie gave Alan a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. As Lizzie was leaving the room she said, "Goodnight Alan!" Louis was still standing in the doorway. She quietly said to Louis, "Nice to meet you. Good night Lou" As she was leaving, she smiled at Louis and winked at him.  
  
Softly Louis said to him self "No, it's a wonderful night for Lou." 


	4. The Day After

The next morning Lizzie woke up with the sun shining in her face. Miranda was up reading a book. Lizzie jumped out of the bed. She had had a good dream that night. Lizzie walked into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth when Miranda joined her.  
  
"Lizzie, was it me or did I fall asleep in Alan's bedroom?" Lizzie responded with a sloppy, "Yes, we did." The girls made fun of themselves while they brushed their teeth and hair. Miranda decided to leave her hair down and Lizzie put her hair up into a tight ponytail.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "You girls hungry?" Karen had asked. "Yes!" Said Lizzie. Both girls ran downstairs to the breakfast table. Aunt Karen had fixed omelets. Aunt Karen was thin and had dirty blonde hair. She had big beautiful brown eyes. "Mom and Aunt Karen look like they could be twins." Thought Lizzie. Aunt Karen was two years older than Jo McGuire was.  
  
"Lizzie-Miranda, Alan left to go to look for a job. You are welcome to stay here today, or you can go over to Ren's house while Alan is gone if you'd like. Both Uncle Rob and I have to go into work today. I'll take you girls with me one day if you'd like." Lizzie smiled at Karen and then back at Miranda." "Aunt Karen I think we'll hang out with Ren today since we only know her and Alan," said Miranda. "And Louis," added Lizzie. Miranda made a face like she has spoken in another tongue. "Oh so you've had the pleasure of meeting Louis Stevens!" Lizzie just smiled and went back to her omelet she was devouring.  
  
An hour later Lizzie and Miranda walked to the Stevens house. In the living room they met Eileen Stevens. She told them where to go to get to Ren's room. The girls climbed the stairs to Ren's room, and knocked on the door. Soon Ren had opened the door. She had smiled brightly and pulled the girls into the room. There were two other girls sitting on Ren's bed. "Guys! This is Lizzie and Miranda. They are staying with Twitty's mom for two weeks." Ren walked over to the girls and sat in between them and said "This is Ruby, and this is Monique." Monique stood up and clapped her hands. "Oh girls we are going to have so much fun this summer!" Ruby jumped up and said, "Let's go do something! How about miniature golf! Ren, we haven't gone there in ages." All five girls agreed and piled into Ren's car.  
  
Three amusing hours later, around three o'clock Ren dropped Ruby and Monique back at their houses. "So girls, what do you want to do?" Lizzie thought for a moment. "Hey, let's rent movies!" "Good idea!" Ren shouted as she made a U turn to the video store. The girls picked out three movies: one romance, one horror, and one comedy. Ren drove back to her house.  
  
Two hours later they finished watching their romance movie. Ren was in tears while Lizzie and Miranda were both on the verge. Ren had jumped up to put the movie Ghost Ship into the player. Just as Ren sat back and the opening scene came on Ren's brother Louis had entered Ren's room. As Louis saw the screen he stopped to watch.  
  
"Whoa!" Said Louis after the first scene ended. All three girls had looks of disgust on their faces. Ren was sitting at her desk and Miranda was lying on her stomach on the floor, while Lizzie sat on the floor at the foot of Ren's bed. Louis was standing off to the side and decided he wanted to watch the movie too so he said next to Lizzie at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Where's Alan?" whispered Lizzie. "Oh, um he had to go home." "Do we need to go?" asked Lizzie. Louis without thinking said "Oh, no. You're fine." Louis added a wink, and Lizzie smiled. Just then something had happened in the movie. Lizzie hid her face in Louis' shoulder. He looked down at Lizzie and put his arm around her neck. No one noticed this.  
  
Louis WOW! I cant believe a girl this gorgeous is digging me. I think I really like this Lizzie McGuire. I'm going to have to get to know her better. I wonder if Twitty will tell me anything about her that I should know. How can I get her attention?  
  
To Lizzie the movie was beginning to get better and better. It was great to have Louis arm around her.  
  
Lizzie Aww! He's so cute! I can't believe I thought Ethan was cute. Louis is so goofy and so sweet. I wonder. What should I do? Does Miranda notice?  
  
At the end of the movie Ren got up and said "More popcorn?" Louis had taken his arm away from Lizzie and said "Sure sis." Ren scoffed as Miranda agreed to get up and help her.  
  
Alone Lizzie smiled at Louis. "Are you having fun in Sacramento yet?" Louis asked as they both sat on the end of the bed. "Yep. It's almost like home," responded Lizzie. "Lizzie? I know I'm being forward, but would you like to go out sometime?" Lizzie looked stunned. In a way this is what she wanted, she didn't think he would ask her out though. "Uh. Yea, sure." Louis smiled and said "Great. How's tomorrow?" "Great!" said Lizzie. Louis leaned into Lizzie and kissed her lips quickly. Lizzie felt a burst of happiness and before Louis could say anything she eased her lips back onto his. Lizzie heard his sister's footsteps and gently pulled away from Louis, who was smiling, and blushing.  
  
AT the moment that Ren walked in to hide that he was blushing, Louis jumped up and started to jump around, screaming, "Ouch! Ouch! She stepped on my foot! OUCH! Man call the doctor!" Lizzie knew that he didn't want his sister to know then, so she jumped up and was screaming over his yelling "Oh Louis! I'm so sorry! Let me help you into your room!" At that Lizzie slung Louis' arm around her neck and Louis hobbled out as if he were hurt.  
  
When they reached Louis room they stopped pretending and Louis and Lizzie walked into Louis' room. They talked about their plans for the next night when Miranda stood at the doorway. "Lizzie let's go back. Ren said we'd watch it tomorrow since Louis is hurt." "Okay" said Lizzie, "See you tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie and Louis were going to go on a date tomorrow night. How to tell Miranda was the hardest part. 


	5. Beach Day

Alan Twitty rolled out of bed the next morning. Today was his day to spend time with his cousin Lizzie. Louis had called Twitty that night to tell him about his date with Lizzie. Alan fixed his hair and walked into the living room. Lizzie sat on the couch watching early morning kids shows.  
  
"Nothing else on?" Lizzie jumped because she thought she was the only one up. "Oh. Not this early. How are you doing?" Lizzie asked nervously. Alan jumped over the couch and Lizzie put her head in Alan's lap. Then Alan started to twirl Lizzie's hair with his fingers. This was an Idiosyncrasy that Alan and Lizzie had between each other. Ever since they were little kids they did this to each other when one was feeling scared, worried, or sad. "I'm doing good. Alan, I um I've got something to tell you." Twitty smiled and said, "If it's about Lou, I know. He told me. Have you told Miranda?" Lizzie shook her head, and Twitty continued, "Miranda would understand. Just don't ignore her." Lizzie smiled and said "Thanks."  
  
"So Alan, why does Louis call you by your last name?" Lizzie asked. "Well, I don't really know why. Louis started it a long time ago. I guess cause It's different. Don't you call one of your friends by his last name?" "Well sort of," started Lizzie, "His last name is Gordon, but we call him Gordo. We call him Gordo because, well, for one, in first grade, there were three Davids in the class, and because one day he signed his name so fast he forgot the N at the end. We've always called him Gordo, and he's always hated it." Alan laughed.  
  
"Lizzie? Do you really like Louis?" "Yea, I think I do. I mean, he's no Ethan Craft, but he's different. He's nice and he's got a great sense of humor." Twitty smiled and continued to ask, "Did you see that picture in my room? The one with me, Louis-" Lizzie broke off, "And a girl? Yea Miranda showed me. Why?" "Her name is Tawny Dean. Her and Louis dated for a while two years ago. Tawny moved to New York. Her and Louis were really good friends. They denied their feelings until Ms. Stevens thought she had become a senator and had to move her family. Anyway, they didn't move. Louis and Tawny dated for about two months until Tawny moved." "Wow! I didn't know this." "Lizzie, its okay. It took a while to get over her. Girls would ask him out but he just didn't want a girlfriend. Do you get what I'm saying Lizzie?" Lizzie looked puzzled. She began to open her mouth but Alan quickly said, " Lizzie, he likes you a lot." Lizzie smiled as Miranda walked in and yawned.  
  
"Good morning guys." Miranda said sleepily. Both Alan and Lizzie chimed in "Morning." Miranda sat across from Lizzie. Lizzie sat up. "Um, Miranda? I need to tell you something."  
  
*** "Hey Louis" Lizzie smiled. "Are you ready to go?" "Uh, yea! Let's go!" Louis turned around. Lizzie had been standing there wearing a white shirt and a sky blue skirt. "You look amazing!" he said. "Backatcha" she whispered. Louis smiled as he stood up and walked towards her. "Louis, could you hand me my purse? Over there?" Lizzie asked sweetly. Louis kissed Lizzie, smiled and turned around to grab Lizzie's purse. When he turned back around Louis saw the face of Tawny. She was stareing at him as if he were a sideshow carnival. Her stare was stern and disgusted.  
  
Louis opened his eyes. It was only a dream. What did it mean? Louis thought, "Who cares, she's gone and she hasn't even tried to call any of us." Louis shook his head and got up to get ready to hang out with Lizzie, Alan and Miranda. ***  
  
Louis had come over. The four teenagers decided on the beach. They decided to go in Alan's car which was an SUV. While loading up the car Louis and Alan got to talk about the night before. "You kissed her? Dude." "Yea, man. I dont know why. I guess it's been so long since I've dated a girl. Your cousin is really amazing. I think I really like her." Louis said. "Cool man. you do realize that she doesn't live here though?" Louis' smile instantly faded into a worried smug.  
  
Meanwhile the girls were in the house changing and getting their beach gear ready. "Lizzie it's so cool that you and Louis are going on a date. Gordo would be proud. I just wish I could find a guy here." Miranda said. Lizzie looked stunned and said, "I thought you liked Alan?" Miranda turned red and said, "That's what I mean!" The girls were laughing when Karen knocked on the door. "Girls, the guys are ready to go." "Thanks Aunt Karen!" The girls grabbed their bags and left the room.  
  
That afternoon at the beach. Miranda begged Twitty to teach her how to surf. Louis sat in the sand next to Lizzie's beach chair stareing at Lizzie. Lizzie was watching Miranda learn. Lizzie looked at Louis. "What?" Lizzie yelled. "Oh, nothing. I jut cant wait for tonight. What are our best friends going to do while we are out with out them?" Louis asked, and started to laugh. Lizzie put on her sunglasses and laid back in her beach chair and said "I dont know, I'm sure they will find something to do." The two of them continued to talk about their best friends and their lives at home.  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda had given up on surfing. Miranda and Twitty sat in the knee high water, both stareing at Louis and Lizzie. "I can tell she really likes him. It took her forever to talk to Ethan in eighth grade." Twitty took his eyes off Lizzie and his best friend and directed his attention to Miranda. "So, who's this Ethan guy? He sounds like a putz to me." "He's a guy from our school. Every girl in junior high wanted to be his girlfriend." said Miranda regretfully. "Did you?" Asked Twitty. "Nope. Ethan was dating Kate. She was a total bitch to us. She's loosened up since eighth grade." Answered Miranda. "But you said everygirl in junior high wanted to date him," said Alan quizitavly. "Well, I'm not everygirl" responded Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie, how about I take you to a new restarant that just opened up, and a movie? I hear that Jack's Bistro has awesome food." asked Louis. "Oh sure! That sounds good!" said Lizzie as Miranda walked back up to Lizzie with Alan following. Alan said "You guys ready to go? We've all got to get back, to get ready for our dates." Miranda, Lizzie and Louis all nodded and started to pack up their stuff. Lizzie and Miranda glanced at each other and made 'oh my god' faces at each other.  
  
At that they all packed up their stuff into Alan's car, and all three got ready for their dates that night. 


End file.
